


Wanted

by needleyecandy



Series: Silly September [8]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Outlaws, Prostitution, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wild West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men always cleared the streets when the Odinson Boys rode into town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> From [a tumblr prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/119671154931/imagine-your-otp-being-criminals-and-seeing-their).
> 
> Enjoy!

The men always cleared the streets when the Odinson Boys rode into town. They poured away, heavy boots clomping as they made their way to the nearest retreat. The women of the town drew near, all of them. The quietly respectable poor women in their simple homespun, the wealthy ladies in their refined silks, the working girls like clusters of tropical birds in their gaudy-bright dresses. It was like this in every town. The women always gathered to watch the Odinson Boys ride in. 

The Boys lifted the jewelry from the rich ladies, who found themselves too busy swooning at the attention to object to the theft. The poor women stared in envy, not at the jewels, but at the closeness. And they both were jealous of the working girls, for these were the ones who followed the Boys into the saloon. 

The girls were the only ones who knew the truth of the matter: that the Boys had eyes only for each other. They told no one, because the Boys bought them whiskey and danced with them without pawing at them and (by far the strangest of all, and not just for a pair of outlaws) they always spoke politely, and in sum they showed the girls a far better time than other men ever did. 

And so it was, one fine April day, in the town of... let us say _Tombstone_ , though it was not - that the Odinson Boys rode in. The men scattered, taking refuge wherever they could find it. The women poured onto the boardwalk to take their places. 

Thor was the first to approach them. His white horse (that was a tale in itself, how this outlaw came to ride a white horse, but it is a tale for another day) danced beneath him as he drew up his reins next to Mrs. Bradshaw, wife of the owner of the largest ranch in the whole territory. 

"Pardon my reach, ma'am," Thor said with a saucy grin as his hands slipped behind her neck - bringing his lips _so_ close to her trembling own - and unfastened her necklace. She watched, breathless, as her waterfall of anniversary diamonds sparkled their way into his pocket. 

Loki approached Miss Penny Maywether, pampered daughter of Harry Bradshaw's only rival. "Unlike my brother, I ask no pardon," Loki said smoothly as he took her single strand of perfectly round, fat white pearls. She had a soft spot for outlaws in general, and to be personally robbed by one of the most notorious was quite simply a dream come true. She clutched at the nearest pillar to keep from fainting dead away. Had she known where her pearls were destined to go, she might have been less thrilled to watch them disappear into his saddlebag. 

They strolled into the saloon with a sassy jingle of spurs. The working girls, who had abandoned it the moment that news of the Boys' arrival had started to buzz down the boardwalk, piled back inside in a huge rainbow of flounces and feathers. The barkeep and the piano player - the only two men in town who didn't hide when the Boys rode in - were prepared. A rollicking tune was already pouring from the piano. It was one of Thor's favorites, and he snatched up his waiting whiskey in one hand and a lively brunette in the other, tossing back his drink as he whirled her around the room. Loki downed his own drink before bowing to a redhead in black who was standing hopefully close. He promenaded her around the room as though they were listening to a waltz rather than a reel, happily ignoring the actual tempo of the song. The next dance was done to music that better suited Loki's tastes; Thor danced just as merrily through the slow piece as he had with the first tune. 

The festivities lasted well into the night. The whiskey was drunk to nothing, the boys downing shot after shot and buying as many rounds for the girls as they wanted. They didn't retire until each Boy had danced with each of the girls - some lucky girls got more than one turn about the floor with each of the dashing outlaws - and left more than enough gold on the bar to cover all that had been drunk. Each girl got a whole gold piece to herself - more than they earned in a week, most times - just for the pleasure of her company. Another piece went to the exhausted pianist, who had just played six hours straight. 

The girls sighed as they watched the Boys go up the stairs together. They were among the few men to whom they would have given their favors freely, and to watch the offer go unclaimed yet again never failed to be something of a letdown. Still, it was a rare delight to be appreciated for their characters. 

Loki led Thor up the stairs with a teasing smile and an eager tug at his hand. Thor followed, chuckling happily at his brother's urgency. 

Thor felt Loki's mood shift even before he heard the hiss of fury. "What is this?" Loki demanded, tearing a wanted poster off the wall at the top of the stairs, where perhaps a dozen different posters were hanging. (The girls who worked here saw more men than did anyone else, and while they weren't likely to risk gaining the reputation of someone who couldn't keep her mouth shut, these posters were a good reminder to lawless men that mistreated girls were not without means of retaliation. It kept things congenial for all parties, including the saloon owner.) 

Loki held it out, and Thor took it with a frown. "You have a five hundred dollar bounty. Mine is only three," Loki hissed. 

"There's only one explanation," Thor said. 

Loki cocked an eyebrow. 

"They're idiots," Thor proclaimed grandly. "I am the only one in the world who knows your true value. Let us go to bed, and I will show you how very well I know it." 

Loki began to look mollified. 

"Which room would you like?" 

Loki smiled. "The red one." 

Thor's voice began with a boom and ended with a whisper. "The red one it is, then, my dearest brother. And I saw those pearls you took today, I can't wait." 

Loki purred and opened the bedroom door. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Outlaw Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824941) by [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876)




End file.
